


Jasmine and cigarettes

by Annalena



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalena/pseuds/Annalena
Summary: This is just family fluff AU what could have been when Lena found out Macon is alive. I was curious what I can make. And I can't get enough of Macon. And Leah. And them. PleaseLet me know what do you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably two chapters. Maybe more.Thanks for kudos and I am begging for any comments.

\- I killed you.

\- I know.

\- Yet you are still there. But you weren't.

\- I died, Lena.

\- Who saved you then?

\- Lila Jane Evers. I...you exclaimed I never loved anyone. It wasn't truth.

\- Uncle M.- she whispered.

\- Shhh. Come here. He wrapped his arms around her as she breathed in his jasmine, scotch, orange scent.

His heart was beating faster than she remembered, when she was sleeping on his chest during whole childhood, when the lightnings were scaring her to cry out loud. His heartbeat meant home. Sign of him being alive. His deep breathing calmed her down as it always did.

\- Lena, please- he tried to let her go a little but she hugged him even more like to a lifeline.

\- Don't- her whisper was almost disaudible.

\- Sweetheart.

\- I have never meant it. I didn't know it could kill you.

\- I was meant to die. I wanted to. Afterall, tell me one more thing- he was stroking her hair slowly, despite his heart beating faster and faster. He hurt her more then he ever imagined. It stabbed him to his core.

\- What is it? Lena could feel it. Feel his panic rising, breathing labored and pulse growing erratic. Her turn to sooth him.

\- If you knew...I died cause you saved Ethan. Would you sacrifice me? When you would know?

Green eyes. No black anymore. Green eyes filled with hope he didn't care to hide.

\- No. Never. Your life, your existance is my basic. You are like father to me. Was there any else solution? For you not dying?

\- It was only one way. Someone you love had to die.

He was stable now, green eyes like a sea, not a storm. Like he found peace finally.

\- You can do whatever you want, Lena. You can bloom, burn out, leave everything behind. After claiming each elements are perfect. You are and you always will be- he murmured softly.

\- I love you, uncle M.

\- Child- he sighed- Did no one told you that loving might break your heart in two?

\- I've been through this twice. You. Ethan.

\- So enough of lovin'?- he bared his teeth in sharp smile Lena used to admire.

\- Never.

They sit in front of fireplace, his cold hands paller than usual. As if he became vulnerable, fragile. She was the stronger one now.

\- I shouldn't have leave you- he admitted.

\- It broke me. Torn apart and I've been fading in grief. Guilt.

\- I paid the price, too.

She wrapped her arms around him now, her turn to help pull himself together. His shaking form, black, more greying hair in complete dissray. Green eyes, silence when he tried to do something with mess in emotions. He is beautiful chaos Lena couldn't live without.

She has never had a father before. Serafine burnt everything. Maybe that is why she rely on him so much. Macon closed his eyes for a while.

One year old, green eyes, dark hair. Little girl in his arms, crying her despair out like an adult. A way child should never known. Her soft fist on his cheek and collar. She needed to stay with him as he needed her. Giving up on feed himself with blood was never easier than in that moment. She is gonna be his undoing, however Macon couldn't find energy to care.

Six years old. Never- ending curiosity, unstopable energy. Macon was so damn tired, but it was drawback of being a guardian. Or foster parent. She was scared to death by lightnings, always find a way to sneak into his bed. He findd her once, tucked into sheets, sweet smile on face, flashing eyes. Amma said he's all she has. He couldn't find anything but pure truth in that sentence. He was singing lullabies in every language he speaks and she was snoring into his chest by the morning.

Ten years old. Never- ending questions about weather, physics, food, history and life- meaning. She asked him about what death is. At two in the morning when he fell asleep at one a.m.

\- You will be the death of me, indeed- dry joked wasn't good for it because she will end him. Literally. Macon answered her question as she fell asleep in the middle of speech, her head in the crook of his neck. He was amused.

Eleven years old and his mid- life crisis. Too tired to try to cover it with elegant white lie. His hair was more grey than black from not proper sleeping and worrying about child who has her own will. It was time for protecting spells and Leah was the one to pick up what left. Leah brought him breathing back, heart pounding beneath his ribs. This was a night of storm and Lena sleeping on his chest could hear the difference. He focused on her warmth. And there was Leah. Brown hair, horrible judgment and sass. Caring after all this time. Caring about idea of him dying easily and wanting. 

Twelve year old when he understood whole curse. Left him breathless, shocked a little but with tint of relief. Then came fear. Fear for the young girl who has to kill a man she treats like father. That can break her. And make him pay a highest price he was ready for.

\- Wake up- he heard her worried voice, warm hand on his throat.

\- I'm fine- he managed to whisper.

\- Don't lie to me ever. You passed out.

\- Sleeping.

\- Go to bed then.

\- I think I shouldn't now. I hadn't eat since my death. She gave him sandwiches and hot earl grey. He wasn't use to eat.

\- Do you like tea?- she asked with curiosity.

\- It is hotter and sweeter than hell. How could I not?- Macon joked dryly.

\- Can you promise me something?

He was lying flat in the bed with her sitting on the edge.

\- Try to ask, Lena.

His eyes almost closed themselves without him even trying.

\- Don't you die on me ever again.

He laughed softly.

-Promise.

 


	2. Jasmine and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Macon. And New Orleans cause I love this city of course. Scent of jasmine for obvious reasons 

\- Remember me, please.  
A postcard, maybe from Lyon or La Rochelle. And this note. How could he ever forget? His younger sister, one person of them who Silas or Hunting didn't have power to change.  
Long time ago Macon would go to her without even any doubts. He was younger. Fresh- faced, head full of ideas, life. They always got whatever they wanted together. Powerful. Live- starving. Like gods, despite fact he was aware of how naïve it sounds. Gods indeed.

\- What about Hunting? What is he like?- Leah's red fingernails against black shirt Macon was wearing, lightly touching his arm.   
\- When we were children and you were gone in New Orleans with mother, Hunting was sweet. My younger brother. Askin' 'bout life, rain, storm, maths, nature. Silas changed him. Made him monster or maybe it was just part of him as much as mine legacy. He adores it, feeding on blood- his accent heavy with tequila he had drunk, cigarette between slender, pale fingers. Black hair, slightly whiter on the edges and temples in quite mess. He was handsome, perfectly knew it. Leah took him for a stranger at the beggining until whisper <<Hello, dearest sister>> just to her ear.  
She had no idea how to build a relationship. Mother told her long ago about brothers she probably will never see. About evil Hunting and not- so- evil Macon.  
\- Shall I meet him?- she asked with curiosity.  
\- Nah, I'd like you not to- his answer was soft. He felt as her older brother already.  
\- What about Serafine?  
Cigarette burnt out, he didn't take another one, instead he opened the window. Her house was on Bourbon Street which did not shocked him at all. It is Leah Ann Ravenwood.  
\- She's the dark.   
\- You are, too. So do I.   
\- Correct.  
\- You are not close with her, are you?  
\- She is different kind of darkness. So that's where you live? In New Orleans?  
\- Yes. Do you have someone? A lover, wife, both? Or kids?  
\- I had someone indeed- he took a cigarette, scent of jasmine slowly filled room.   
\- What happened?- Leah touched his cheek. As warm as human.  
\- I let her go when I turned dark.  
\- You shouldn't have.  
\- Don't judge me, please.  
Macon noticed how young she seemed; brown hair in high ponytail, old coat, white blouse, big black eyes much more alive then his. Scent of autumn leaves and lilac. How old he was, comparing to her. Something ached him in chest but he couldn't find energy to care.  
\- Leah- gods, he hated the way how worn out he sounded. How drained despite blood he was feeding on sometimes when dreams weren't enough- Answer is probably no, but I have to try. Would you join me in Ravenwood? Or we can travel around whole world until...- his voice stucked in his throat.  
\- Until what?  
\- Until I die. I'm older- he finished his scotch- So?   
\- Answer is yes, brother- mine.

\- Remember me, please.  
He will never forget. Spanish moss, New Orleans, tequila, oranges as red as blood on his hand or her, when she was trying to help him survive. Chocolate in the middle of the night, his shaking voice.  
\- I'm not a monster. Just feedin' on dreams. Sometimes red ones.  
Then her quiet voice with Cajun accent she doesn't know how to get rid off and not send away part of herself.  
\- You are not alike Hunting, brother- mine.  
He wants to believe her so he does. She has never lied to him.

\- Remember me, please.  
Maybe she was scared about him being so ready to die. Maybe Lila was just one more step into fading more and more everyday. After New Orleans, his scotch, her little loves, their escape from Gatlin, from family, he suddenly became a father. Lena was sleeping in her lavender crib, near opened window and scent of fresh grass, flowers, rain. He told Leah about his suspections. About curse and green eyed child who will be the end of him.   
\- Why you? Why not any of our family?  
\- She will be growing with me. As my almost daughter. It is quite clear- sharp, quick smile, cold black eyes as black as hers.   
\- You aren't even afraid.   
\- First things first, I am not sure. The second, I don't care at all.  
\- You heard it, didn't you, brother- mine?  
He tugged a baby with blanket, Leah noticed how much his hands are shaking.   
\- Yes. Jane is getting married- harsh voice, emotions under perfect control. Mask he used to wear since she knew him. Mask she had never believed in.   
\- You made her go. She wanted to stay.  
\- I couldn't live if I hurt her.   
\- So you hurt both of you because she can't love him more than she loved you.  
\- I know.  
Leah was gone before white, orange, rainy morning came. He wasn't enough to make her stay anymore but he knew she will be back until he can forget. He cannot despite emotions he tried to get rid off.

\- Remember me, please.  
\- How could I not, Leah?  
He is weaker than befor, Ridley's claiming took all his strength, maybe even humour.  
\- What if Lena turned out to be dark?  
\- She won't- one fact he was sure.   
\- How do you know?  
\- Just like that.   
He was sitting in armchair, near fireplace, Lena was on Barbados for a while, as Leah came to help him back to himself. He felt like he had failed them, especially Ridley. Ridley was growing up with him, with Serafine's daughter. He painfully remembered how they were playing in garden when they were children. Innocent, sweet, more simple than he was as kid. Ridley running to him, covering his eyes with her little palms, yelling "Guess who!" He pretend to be unaware of who she is, of course. He had to play. Or just wanted to. Ridley was gone now. Lena became all he had. How ironic, he noticed.

\- Jane died, Leah- he whispered.  
\- I know, brother- mine.   
\- I...- his voice stucked in his throat, he took a deep breath, as deep as he could.  
\- Cry if you need to- she pulled him to her.  
He looked at the window. Indigo sky, silver stars, scent of scotch, jasmine, her citrus shampoo.  
\- I don't cry- he found pack of cigarettes, took one. End started to flaring, he breathed again. Puff of smoke helped him distanced himself from her, from his loss.   
\- Still unbreakable, aren't you?- she sighed. His mask will crash down, melt one day and Leah was hoping she will be there to pull him together to one piece. Shattered one but still.  
\- I have to.  
\- No, not always, Macon.

\- When?  
He didn't reply, breathing in smoke from cigarette he hadn't even counted. Tensed stomach, smoke and taste of scotch were overhelming.  
\- Tomorrow- answer was cold, bitter.  
\- You don't have to die. There is one more way.  
\- Ethan. Lila's son. Oh, do you think I hadn't considered this?  
\- I know you had.  
\- Leah- he opened a window, black eyes far away from where his body was. He seemed like he hadn't eat since days, no dreams for a too long time.  
\- I needed to ask, brother- mine.  
\- Death doesn't bother me much. It is all about thing worse than dying.  
\- What is it?   
\- Lena is not able to loose Ethan. But she will get over loosing me. It hurts more than I thought it would. Despite fact I am glad she will be fine after this.  
Cigarette burnt out in silence.

\- Macon. I'll miss you.  
\- So do I will miss you, sweet sister.  
\- How long?  
\- 'Till evening. Her claiming.  
\- What about Serafine?  
\- Restless. She's gonna come, too.  
\- What would you do then?  
\- Exactly what I'm meant to.  
\- We can Travel. Take Lena, take whoever you want and leave. But none of us can stop the moon.  
\- Lena might. As well as she will.  
He seemed to be exhausted once again. She understood finally. He was aging, his hair gone almost silver, wrinkles in corners of black, bloodshot eyes. Years passed, years he spent taking care of little baby, young kid, child with, to be honest, horns, hormonal teenage girl. He was worn out. And they had less time she was had wished to spent with him.  
\- She may stop running of time?- she asked, her manner to send emotions away he had taught her.  
\- Indeed.  
\- I can't say goodbye, brother- mine.  
\- There is no time for that, never. Not enough- he sighed, face in Leah's hair. Maybe to hide tears no one may see. Maybe just to breathe again despite sudden tightness beneath his ribs.  
\- You are not alone, Macon.

He died. Lena sacrificed him after everything. After family they made. It hurt him more than lethal wound. Because he wasn't enough for her.   
World started to blooming, fading, flaring like his cigarettes and Macon drowned into darkness.   
  
\- How was it?  
\- How was what?  
\- Dying.  
\- Well- he bared his teeth in one of rare, full smile. Ironic, sad, fulfill with wisdom he had to got- Taste of blood, being aware of how my niece killed me without even tryin', pain as I couldn't breathe, when everything had gone or just I was already gone...Nothing amusing, dearest sister.  
\- You are here.  
\- I am.  
\- For how long? Don't you think I'm stupid.  
Her black eyes met his green, shade of fresh leaves, hope or despair. He looked younger for once. Like a little bit more white blank page that can be written for a while.  
\- Until death, of course.  
Macon breath in deeply, cigarette flaring bright in summer evening.  
\- Tell me.  
\- I told you- he started to laugh, then pulled her into tight hug.  
She felt scent of tobacco, jasmine, oranges. Not blood anymore. His white shirt, quite modern for him was warm, soft. Chest slowly raising and falling. Alive.  
\- Who saved you?  
\- Lila. My...Lila Jane Evers.  
She looked at him quickly. Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood found his peace finally.


End file.
